Doctor Strange
Doctor Stephen Strange, or simply Dr. Strange, is a master of the mystic arts and deals with many mystic threats. He is often called upon to deal with supernatural villains and similar such matters. Biography Dr. Stephen Strange was a prominent surgeon. He was involved in a car accident that took away the delicate touch required for his line of work, which left him a bitter and broken man. Strange began searching the globe for a way to help him when he came across a man known simply as The Ancient One. Strange wanted an instant, miracle cure but The Ancient One wanted Stephen to study with him and learn the mystic ways. Strange was too bitter to listen and was going to leave. On his way out Strange came across The Ancient One's student, Baron Mordo. Mordo was attempting to destroy The Ancient One and take his place. Strange tried to warn The Ancient One but Mordo used a spell to stop them. Fortunately, The Ancient One knew of Mordo's plan and stopped him. Strange found out that The Ancient One was testing Stephen and he had passed. Strange realized there was still goodness in him and agreed to become The Ancient One's disciple in order to fight Mordo and the evil magic he stood for. Since then he has constantly prepared himself for the inevitable battle between he and Mordo. At some point Strange acquired his own assistant named Wong. When the Phoenix became the Dark Phoenix Strange along with Thor and The Watcher are among the first to react. Strange came into possession of the Wand of Watoomb, a mystical device that would allow the demon Dormammu to escape into our realm. Baron Mordo uses a cult he formed in an attempt to steal the Wand but is stopped by Strange along with the help of his assistant Wong and Spider-Man, who was wondering where flying people were going. Spider-Man, seeing that Mary Jane Watson is with the cult, follows after them despite being warned by Strange not to. After fending off the attackers, Strange finally reveals his origins to Wong. Unbeknownst to him, Spider-Man's alter-ego, Peter Parker, joined the cult in order to find Mary Jane and find the truth behind the cult. Unfortunately Parker himself had become brainwashed and went with the cult on their next attempt to acquire the Wand. The wallcrawler overpowered the sorcerer and cult managed to take the Wand despite Wong's best efforts. Doctor Strange removes the spell controlling Spider-Man and explains that Mordo intends to release Dormammu into our realm and that if he must face the demon it would be the battle of his life. Together with Wong and Spider-Man, Strange goes to the cult's headquarters to reacquire the Wand and stop Mordo and Dormammu. The three battle the cult and eventually Strange gets away and meets Baron Mordo where the two face off in a mystical battle. Strange gets the upper hand but Dormammu is able to fight Strange through Mordo. Unable to simply stand by and watch Spider-Man leaps through the portal that Mordo opened along with the Wand. Strange eventually defeats Mordo and enters the portal after Spider-Man. Strange frees Spider-Man from Dormammu's grasp but the demon blocks the exit preventing their escape. Spider-Man throws the Wand in order to distract Dormammu then immediately uses his webbing to grab it back and the two are able to escape. Mary Jane enters the room demanding to see her father. Spider-Man tries to tell her that it was all an illusion but she does not believe him. Strange uses his magic to reveal the truth about her father to her. Strange explains that Mordo is able to use broken emotional ties to control others. Mary Jane then comes to terms with her past. Dormammu suddenly reaches through the portal and grabs Mary Jane. Doctor Strange reveals that Dormammu can only come into our dimension if he is invited, whether by Mordo or Mary Jane, and thus he is attempting to trick her. Dormammu appears as Mary Jane's father but she does not fall for it and is returned to Spider-Man. Strange then uses a spell to close the portal once and for all. The building begins to collapse so Strange transports the four of them outside. Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, and Wong thank each other and Spider-Man leaves to return Mary Jane home. Strange then senses that someone powerful is watching him. Someone who's powers dwarf his own. When a dark entity engulfs and takes over Bruce Banner, Doctor Strange comes to the aid of She-Hulk to save the goodness in Bruce. Strange enters the mind of Banner and enlists the help of both the Grey and Green Hulks to stop the entity. Powers Doctor Strange controls high level magic and is a cosmic energy wielder able to generate a near infinite range of effects. The magic he uses allows him to shoot energy blasts, fly, and even enter barriers normal men cannot. He also has some physical prowess as he was able to overcome a man who had caught him with his staff. It is unknown whether Doctor Strange was really overpowered by Spider-Man or if he was simply surprised by the hero's sudden change of heart and/or did not wish to hurt him. Background In the comics Doctor Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme, the most powerful sorcerer in a given dimension. However, no such reference is made in the Marvel Animated Universe. It is unknown whether the term was simply ignored or if it did not exist within the animated universe. Another possibility is that Doctor Strange is not the most powerful sorcerer and thus not the Sorcerer Supreme. It is possible since it is not mentioned what happened to The Ancient One. External Links *Doctor Strange at Wikipedia *Doctor Strange at Marvel.com *Stephen Strange at Marvel Database Category: Heroes